Queen, King and Jack
by Shawn2488
Summary: My life at hogwarts. im just a Ravenclaw, but what if i decide to use my intelligence for other purposes? I want to enjoy my time while i can. Suddently someone interferes on our plans, and i start to wonder whats going on in Louis's mind. OCxMe JPxMe.
1. Why a Ravenclaw!

I was born to Samantha and Philip Dunter, both my parents are wizards and so is most of my family. I have a brother, Liam. He is two years older than me. When I was one, my mum gave birth to a baby girl, Diane. We lived in a city near Paris, France. At age eleven, my brother went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slyherin, like my father. When I turned eleven, a letter from Beauxbeatons arrived for me, but I wanted to go to Hogwarts like my brother. They accepted me in the school. When the time of the sorting came I was really nervous. I heard a professor call my name "Dunter, Katherine" and I stepped forward to be sorted. I expected to be put in Slytherin, like my father and brother or maybe in Hufflepuff like my mother but the hat decided I will do well in Ravenclaw. I liked the people there and I met my two best friends, Elizabeth and Justine (or Gigi, like everyone called her). But they didn't like having fun like I did. They preferred to play exploding snap, instead of making things explode. They enjoyed waking up early to see the sunset, intend of staying up all night. They liked attending to class and having good grades. I liked faking an illness and wandering around the forbidden forest. Soon enough I found out many secrets in the castle, such as the Room of Many Uses, the entrance to every house common room, the kitchens and two secret passageways to Hogsmeade. My grades weren't exactly good, but they were enough for me. And that's how I spent my first year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Well, this is me. Everything will get more interesting on the third chapter, don't worry! This is kind of my biography, just so you know. And when I said "Room of many uses", I meant the Room of Requirement, but that's how I decided to call since I didn't know its more common name.**


	2. They are Louis and Nigel

On my second year at Hogwarts, my friends wondered why was I in Ravenclaw, because no one ever saw me doing my homework or studying for exams, but my calcifications were good enough. I enjoyed breaking the rules, but my friends were all Ravenclaws and I still had to wander along the corridors by myself. By the second month of the year, I found most of the passageways to Hogsmeade (sometimes I bought chocolates and illness candies at Weasleys Wizard Weezes). On one of my trips to Weasleys Wizard Weezes, I met the owner of the shop, George Weasley.  
>"Tell me, Kat, what house are you in at Hogwarts?" He asked.<br>"Ravenclaw, but I don't think a house should really matter, should it?"  
>"Strange, I could have sworn you were in Gryffindor. And no, it doesn't matter, but it tells you much about the person. However, it is different in your case. You're more like a rebel Ravenclaw." I can remember his words very well. I really enjoyed the time I spent with him. And I knew he did as well. He encouraged me to talk to people in other houses. He said that I could find someone who enjoyed staying up all night in the astronomy tower, watching the stars, or maybe filling the corridors with slugs. That would be fun. So I did.<br>Sometimes, when I went to the kitchens, I saw two boys. I thought they were brothers, because they were very similar to each other. I had never talked to them. Maybe they hadn't got many friends, because I always saw them by themselves. But today I was going to talk to them. I went to see if they were in the kitchens, and I was right. I immediately went to sit in front of them. Their names were Louis and Nigel Clearwater, they were cousins, they belonged to Hufflepuff and were a year older than me. They had blue eyes and their skin was completely covered by freckles. Their voices were almost the same. The only difference between them was Louis's oxygenated curly hair and Nigel's dyed red curly one. They told me their original colors were brown and brown, respectively. After having some hot chocolate, we decided to meet again, at the same time next day. Finally I found someone to have fun with.


	3. The bomb is ready

On my third year at Hogwarts, I became the imperfect child in my family. My brother being Slytherin prefect and my sister the Beauxbeatons centre of attraction, and she was only on her first year of school! Anyways, I liked being myself and was ok with what I had. If my parents weren't happy with that, it was their problem. So I ignored the letters I received from them at least twice a month subliminally asking if I had done something they could be proud of and telling me I should be more like my brother. I, too, ignored perfect Liam and Princess Diane, pretending to be only child. It wasn't a hard task, either, because we never talked or write to each other. Liz and Gigi were my best friends during classes. But I will never get on with them as well as I did with Louis and Nigel. We three used to meet in the kitchens and plan our next prank. At the beginning of the year, I took them to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and they met George. The three of them understood each other very well, and I think George was happy to have someone infiltrated in Hogwarts because he helped us in planning any type of mischief and with the materials, too.

One day, after classes, at eleven o'clock I silently went to the kitchens. I went to sit beside Nigel, across Louis, who was telling something to his cousin but suddenly stopped when he saw me there. Nigel opened his mouth to say something, but Louis interrupted him.  
>"Stop, Nigel. We won't do it."<br>"Why? You've always wanted it!" Nigel answered.  
>"What are you talking about?" I wanted to be included on whatever they were planning.<br>"Its revenge. It's not good, it's unfair." Louis explained  
>"Please, Lou, don't be a Hufflepuff!" Nigel complained.<br>"Tell me!" I was getting nervous.  
>"I'll tell her." Nigel said. And seen as Louis remained silent, he continued. "It's Gryffindor. They think they are so much because the great Harry Potter was a Gryffindor. They think they are the great pranksters because the Weasley twins were Gryffindors. They think they are so much because they won last years house cup."<br>"So, they are the victims."  
>"Yes, they are."<br>"And, what are you planning to do?"  
>"We want this to be something big. There are many options, but it has to be something original." Nigel explained.<br>"Nigel, that is revenge. We don't want revenge!" Louis was trying not to shout.  
>"Yes, we want it!"<br>"No, Nigel. Louis is right. Revenge would only drive to hate." I realized what Louis was trying to say.  
>"Okay, then forget about it." Nigel gave up.<br>"No, I won't forget it. It would be fun. Really fun." On my insides I thought this as a way to show my family I clearly wasn't one of them. "We just have to think, where, when and how."  
>"In the Gryffindor common room, as soon as possible." Nigel was getting exited.<br>"Why don't you find George, he'll surely donate thousands of dung bombs for you to put on the Fat Lady's portrait." Louis said sarcastically. Nigel and I stood up immediately and run to Hufflepuff common room. Louis trying to catch up behind us. It was pretty late, so there were few people awake. Nigel hurried up to find some parchment and a quill.  
>"I was being sarcastic, you know." Louis said. Neither Nigel or I paid him any attention, and Nigel started writing:<p>

_"Wicked King,  
>We have to talk. Something big is going on. We want to follow your steps.<em>_  
>The Trouble Trio."<em>

__I hurried up to tie the letter on Hunly's leg, Louis's dove, and took her to a little window next to the Hufflepuff shield, and she flew into the dark.  
>Two days later we received an answer. It read:<p>

_"My dear Trouble Trio,__  
>I will be in our burrow this week, find me there.<em>_  
>The Wicked King."<em>

So, the next day I suddenly got fever, Nigel got Almeidas' cold and Louis had Troll Pox. At nine o'clock in the morning the four of us met at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to plan the attack. George seemed very enthusiastic, despite attacking his own house. We discussed many ideas, until I finally came up with one the three of them looked very interested in. Nigel, Louis and I were going to take turns to create the package, with Georges help. Meanwhile, during the day we thought of tactics to introduce it into the Gryffindor common room without being caught. A month and a half went by, and we finally finished. It was too late to hold back. Not that I wanted. We decided it should be anonymous. We weren't cowards, but it was to protect our future years at school, we didn't want to be expelled.  
>That Thursday night, the attack begun. Nigel stepped on his broom with the package on one hand and I stepped on Louis broom with Hunly over my shoulder. Louis had to hide on the portrait hole, with the invisibility cloak that George gave us, and make sure the timer in the package started. If it didn't, then we would have to start it ourselves. Nigel and I were already on the roof, next to Gryffindors chimney. Last year, we invented a communication method. Each of us owned a card. Mine was the queen of diamonds, Louis had the King of hearts and Nigel the Jack of hearts. If you write something on the back of your card, it appears over the other cards. Nigel took out his card. It read:<p>

_"There's no one in the common room. You can start. The King."_

"Ok. It is two in the morning, so it should explode in one hour. Right?" Nigel asked.  
>"Yes." I said while watching Hunly grab the bomb in it's mouth and fly down the chimney. Then we checked on Nigel's card. This time it read:<p>

_"The bomb it ticking! Our job here is done. The King."_

__I hurried to Ravenclaws tower and went to sleep, thinking of the stunned faces of the students tomorrow morning when they wake up. It will soon become three in the morning and the ticking noise from the package will stop. It will carefully be open by invisible hands and from inside will come thousands of black balls the size of bulbs. They will position themselves in every corner of the common room. Some will go over the couches and tables, and some are destined to the staircase. These balls active themselves with the human voice. When a student open the door to the staircase and talk he or she will have a big surprise. One by one, the balls on the floor will explode, leaving on their place chocolate pudding. Then the ones on the tables will come next, making a waterfall of pumpkin juice. After that it will be the turn of the couches, these balls will become green and when they explode, they will leave the strongest scent of onions their eyes will surely cry. They won't be hungry for at least a week after this. And the ones on the staircase were designed to make the disaster more difficult to clean. It will last for nearly two weeks. I check my card once more before closing my eyes. It says:

_"Good job, Queen. Jack."_


End file.
